Os Farofeiros
by Aioros-kun
Summary: Saga sugere uma viagem, Aldebaran sugere o local. Assim, todos partem para Acapulco. Lá, fazem concurso de mergulho, castelinhos, falam bobagens, topam com um louco que se considera cavaleiro e até participam de um filme. Inspiração: “Chaves em Acapulco".
1. Corra que a farofada vem aí

**Saint Seiya não me pertence;**

**Fanfic inspirada no capítulo de **Chaves,**no qual todos vão para Acapulco**

* * *

**Os farofeiros**

Capítulo 1

* * *

**Saga: **Chega! Não agüento mais!

**Milo (ao seu lado):**Que aconteceu, Saga?

**Saga: **É do Salão do Mestre pras nossas casas, das nossas casas para o Salão do Mestre! Estou farto! Precisamos de uma... Viagem!

Todos imediatamente olharam para Saga. Costumeiramente, estavam sentados numa grande mesa retangular, aproveitando o almoço. Alguns conversavam, outros mastigavam demoradamente. Porém, todos pararam e arregalaram os olhos para Saga, que tomara uma atitude em plena refeição.

**Aldebaran: **Sossega aí, Saga. Você sabe muito bem que Shion, agora vivo, jamais deixaria a gente ir pra algum lugar...

**Grande Mestre Shion (que adentra o local e diz alto, assustando a todos): **A menos que vocês viajem para um lugar bastante longe.

**Aldebaran: **Por isso eu digo que a gente sempre sente o seu carinho por nós, Shion...

**Shion: **Tá certo... Eu te aturo. Mas não peça para viajar.

**Aldebaran:**Podemos viajar?

**Saga: **Realmente, libera vai… Por favor! Você disse um lugar longe. Que tal... Hm...

**Aldebaran: **Acapulco!

**Todos (desviam os olhares para o brasileiro): **Acapulco?!

**Aldebaran: **Sim, eu vi isso num seriado no Brasil uma vez... É um lugar longe daqui e, ao mesmo tempo, gostoso e paradisíaco.

**Shion (coçando queixo e vendo um mapa-múndi): **Acapulco... Sim, sim. Perfeito! O.K, vocês poderão ir para Acapulco!

**Todos (berrando como loucos): **EBA! WOW! UHUL!

**Shaka (murmurando para si): **Acapulco? Não há mais degraus para descer...

**Máscara da Morte (fala baixinho, de forma que só Shaka ouviria): **Olha aqui, Xuxa Albina, se você não quiser fazer parte da trama paradisíaca, ótimo! As portas do Salão estão abertas!

Após terminarem a refeição, todos vão para suas casas, comemorando. Shaka fora primeiro e decidiu ficar fora da viagem, pelo menos por enquanto. Porém, Camus, Dohko e Aioria estavam sem fome e não foram para o Salão.

**Milo (para os três que estavam, inexplicavelmente, juntos): **Tenho uma surpresa para Camus e Dohko!

**Aioria: **E para mim?

**Milo: **Para você, vejamos... Bom, tem o meu desgosto. Brincadeira, Aioria! Todos nós vamos viajar!

**Dohko (animadíssimo): **UAU! Pra onde?

**Milo: **Não conheço muito bem sobre, mas se chama...

**Aioria: **Se chama...?

**Milo: **Acapulco! Isso, lembrei. Vou tomar meu remédio pra memória... Camus, cadê o conhaque?

**Camus: **Mas você vai tomar remédio com conhaque?!

**Milo: **O remédio _**é**_ o conhaque.

* * *

Entretanto, Saga e Aldebaran permaneceram no Salão, para acertarem as contas com Shion.

**Shion: **E quanto isso vai me custar?

**Saga: **Sei lá, o que der.

**Shion: **Ok, ok, toma umas sessenta pratas. **(1)**

**Saga: **Arredonda pra cem, então!

**Shion: **Também não abusa!

* * *

O clima era de expectativa no Santuário. Não sabiam quando iriam partir mas, dependendo da vontade de todos, partiriam no outro dia. Como a viagem não chegava, todos arrumavam suas malas e, como em toda tarde daqueles tempos de paz acontecia, uns estavam na casa dos outros.

**Máscara da Morte: **Psiu, que é isso Afrodite? De bob na cabeça?

**Afrodite (colocando bob e tirando o batom): **Sim senhor. Vamos viajar e eu tenho que ficar bonito para as meninas da praia...

**MDM: **Mas que visão do inferno você com essas coisas na cabeça. Parece um carrinho de rolimã virado de ponta-cabeça. Bom, fora isso... Ah, minha casa tá parecendo acampamento de terrorista xiita.

**Afrodite (vendo que MDM estava com uma camisa incomum para ele, da cor roxa): **Haha, se deu mal, berinjela murcha!

* * *

**Saga (desligando telefone): **Me irritei!

**Aldebaran: **Que foi, criatura?

**Saga: **Liguei no hotel para fazer reserva. Mas, de 5 em 5 segundos exatamente, uma vozinha: "Cucaracha Hotel: Acapulco é de quem o faz". Aí eu me irritei: "Cucaracha, vá para o inferno".

**Aldebaran (pega o telefone e começa a discar): **Vamos tentar outro, então...

* * *

Shura estava com seus últimos preparativos. Deixaria alguns detalhes para mais tarde. Então, foi para a casa de seu melhor amigo, Aioros.

**Shura (surpreso com a cena): **Mas o que é isso?!

**Aioros (com uma peruca ruiva e comprida): **Shura?! Bom... Tá vendo esse baú? Então, tem umas coisas muito velhas... Achei isso aqui, não sei do que se trata... Mas achei engraçado e botei na cabeça.

**Shura: **Mas tá parecendo uma _drag queen _enferrujada!

**Aioros (tacando a peruca no baú e fechando-o): **Shura, me ajuda a preparar as malas?

**Shura: **Claro!

**Aioros: **É como diz o ditado... "Há malas quem vem pra Belém"

* * *

Shaka ainda pensava nas possibilidades. Se ficasse, teria a mais pura paz, a qual sempre quisera. Também, ficaria de fora de uma excelente fanfic e... Digo, digo, de uma aventura única com todos aqueles 11 tresloucados.

Depois de tanto pensar, um vaso sangüíneo rompeu no cérebro dele, que agora apenas baba e sorri.

**Shaka (recuperando-se, minutos depois, e vendo um vulto vestido de branco):**Morri?

**Mu: **Morreu uma pemba... Levanta daí e come.

* * *

Aioria e Dohko saíram da casa de Camus, após completarem a pesquisa. Os dois dialogavam enquanto percorriam as escadarias intermináveis do Santuário.

**Dohko: **Estou preocupado em deixar tudo aqui, sozinho. Um ladrão... Por exemplo: MÃOS AO ALTO! E o que você faria?

**Aioria: **Ai, eu me urinava toda!

* * *

A noite, então, caiu. A notícia fora dada recentemente que, de fato, eles viajariam naquela mesma madrugada. Alguns deixaram para dormir no avião, já que não dormiriam em casa mesmo, tamanha excitação. A maioria dava os últimos preparativos na mala.

**Shion: **Ah meu Deus... Eu realmente deixei esses 12 patetas viajarem sozinhos?! Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

**Saori (ao seu lado):**Provavelmente dentro de um copo.

Após algumas voltas e demoras, todos estavam de malas prontas no aeroporto.

Um local amplo e extremamente bonito. Não havia muitos passageiros esperando vôo, já que a data não era comum para viagens. Enquanto alguns comiam pães-de-queijo ou ainda tomavam um expresso, outros estavam nos bancos conversando.

**Saga (para alguns no banco): **Voltei.

**Shura: **Mas já tá aqui de novo?!

**Milo: **Olha o transformista aí gente!

**Saga (sai correndo atrás de Milo): **Volta aqui, palhaço!

**Camus (para Mu, onde ambos tomavam café num balcão): **Que isso? Saga tá pegando homem agora?

**Milo (correndo): **Mas ninguém tem paciência comigo!

**Saga (que já pegou Milo e dá-lhe um corretivo): **TOMA!

Aioros, junto com seu irmão, ainda preenchiam alguns papéis com uma moça.

**Aioria (cochichando): **Que eu ponho em "estado civil"?

**Aioros: **Põe "grego".

Até que o tão esperado avião aparece nas pistas. Completamente animados, os cavaleiros embarcam no transporte aos pares. Assim, partem para Acapulco.

* * *

**Notas do Autor**

_Pessoal! Aqui, mais uma fic de uma trama paradisíaca dos cavaleiros de ouro. Mas, pelo que me consta, essa é a primeira que os leva para Acapulco, palco que já foi de _Chaves_, onde me inspirei! _

_Pergunta: Vocês preferem a fic escrita assim ou do modo "tradicional"?_

_Becitos, mandem reviews! xD_

**(1): **_Não sei quanto valeria sessenta pratas... Eu inventei, pois tava com preguiça de calcular uma viagem e tal. Assim, imaginemos que "pratas" seja a moeda e "sessenta" valha por toda a viagem. (Uau!)_

* * *


	2. O dia em que Acapulco tremeu

**Os farofeiros**

Capítulo 2

* * *

Todos adentram ansiosamente no avião, onde praticamente lutam no corredor estreito, ao mesmo tempo em que conversam e acordam outros passageiros. 

**Saga (tentando passar): **Então a Perereca Albina não vai mesmo?

**Mu: **Pois é, ele se recusou até o fim... E pára de chamar o pobre Shaka assim!

Nesse instante, o mesmo cavaleiro de Áries, distraído pela conversa, cai de joelhos no chão do corredor – o que causa riso num pequeno círculo de pessoas que vêem a cena.

**Aioros (quase atrás): **É como diria o grande Papa: ajoelhou tem que nadar!

**Saga (olhando para trás): **Se eu não tivesse tão pra frente, você ia tomar um cascudo igual do Milo.

**Aioros: **Como diria Milo, ninguém tem paciência comigo...

**Saga: **Não!

**Mu (levantando-se e acertando uma cotovelada em Aioros): **Opa, desculpa!

**Aioros (sem ar):**Aaai, Mu! Cuidado porque pulmão é um só!

**Máscara da Morte (pouco atrás): **Aioros, você não tem nada na cabeça, não é?

**Aioros: **Tá me chamando de careca?

**Aeromoça (indicando silêncio): **Shh! Por favor senhores, acalmem-se. Gostaria de pedir que falassem num tom mais baixo, uma vez que possuímos outros passageiros nesse vôo que estão repousando.

**Aldebaran (atrás de Aioros e na frente de MDM): **Aí atrás, pra quem não escutou, a moça disse: "Ô cambada, cala a boca que tem outros bobos dormindo".

Após esses pequenos diálogos, todos tomaram seus assentos. Assim, ficaram as duplas: Aioros e Shura, Aioria e Mu, Camus e Milo, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte e, por fim, Saga com Aldebaran.

**Aioria (para Mu, sussurrando): **Ué, onde está Dohko?

**Mu: **Ele também desanimou. Sabe como é esse chinês... De última hora resolveu ficar fazendo compania para Senhorita Saori, Shion e Shaka.

**Aioria: **Meu Deus, quantos S.

**Mu: **Por acaso, quantas horas são de diferença da Grécia até Acapulco?

**Aioria: **São 8 horas de diferença, sendo que lá agora é um dia atrás, ainda, pois estamos de madrugada. Ou seja, sendo agora 4 da manhã, lá são 8 horas da noite.

**Mu: **Ah, sim... Então vamos chegar bem de manhãzinha...

Bem como Mu disse, eles chegaram ao aeroporto da cidade de Acapulco de manhã. Estavam um tanto quanto doloridos por conta da viagem, já que permaneceram muito tempo na mesma posição.

Ao chegarem, um funcionário do avião foi descarregar a bagagem dos cavaleiros.

**Aioros (o primeiro a descer junto com Saga e mais 2): **Ei, ei, ei! Pare!

**Saga: **Mas que diabos está acontecendo agora?

**Aioros: **Não vê? Este homem está roubando nossa bagagem!

**Saga: **Deixe de ser ridículo! Ele é funcionário e está nos ajudando!

**Aioros: **Ah... Desculpe.

**Aioria (depois de tudo arranjado): **Então vamos logo tomar os táxis que não podemos perder nenhum minuto dessa viagem!

Então, mais uma vez, tomaram transporte. Rapidamente, chegaram ao hotel.

O local era aparentemente grande por fora. Seu design era bonito aos olhos. A entrada era composta por uma porta giratória, onde todos passaram – exceto por Aioros, que ficou rodando e rodando...

**Saga (voltando para fora do hotel):** Que foi agora?

**Aioros:** Olha, eu girei, girei... E não pensei que o hotel fosse igual aqui dentro como lá fora. De qualquer forma, é bonito.

**Saga:** Oros... Você nem entrou ainda. Você rodou mas veio pra fora de novo!

**Aioros:** Ah... Então vamos entrar, né?

**Saga: **Não... Quem sabe não dormimos aqui? Vai, entra logo!

Todos, então, dirigiram-se para um balcão, localizado logo na frente da porta de entrada, após ser atravessado um extenso salão.

**Aioria (para o irmão): **Deixa que dessa vez eu preencho tudo...

Após um pouco de espera para tudo ser resolvido, partiram cada um para seu apartamento. Como cabiam apenas duas pessoas nos quartos, logicamente com duas camas de solteiro, os pares permaneceram os mesmos do avião.

Assim que finalmente terminaram tudo, desde o acerto de contas até a arrumação do quarto, desceram com seus trajes de banho para a piscina do hotel.

**Máscara da Morte: **Chegou o cabra macho!

**Aldebaran: **Tá mais pra _chupa-cabra_macho.

**MDM (ameaçadoramente):** OOH! Me respeite!

**Shura: **Ah, nada como estar num lugar que _habla_(fala)_mi_ (minha) língua! Ei, Saga... Aqui deve ter custado caro!

**Saga: **Claro que sim. Mas eu e Aldebaran extorquimos prata por prata da Saori. Ela é tão podre de rica que chega a feder! E, além do mais, Shion morre de medo de mim... HIHIHIHEHEHAHAHA!

**Shura: **E como chama-se aqui, ó ser tão doentio?

**Saga (se recompondo):** Bom, traduzido, chama-se Hotel Acapulco Continental **(1)**.

**Afrodite: **Eu disse que aqueles bobs no cabelo iam ser bons. Fiquei ótimo, não?

**MDM: **Ficou... Ficou parecendo o capeta assustado.

**Afrodite: **Aaah, falou o paliteiro! Pelo menos eu não me inspiro no Pica-pau pra fazer meu penteado!

**MDM: **É bom ver nós com outras roupas, foras do comum. Você, Afrodite, é um exemplo de camisa ecológica.

**Afrodite: **É? Não tava sabendo. E por quê?

**MDM: **É que tem um veado dentro!

**Afrodite (empurrando MDM sem esforço na piscina, que caiu de modo que todos riram):**Atreva-se de novo, palhaço! Além do mais, essa piada já é velha.

**Camus: **Olhe! Fotógrafos! Mu, vamos pedir pra algum deles nos fotografar, e guardar esses momentos únicos!

**Mu: **O.K.

**Camus (já com o fotógrafo):** Você é realmente fotógrafo?

**Homem: **Sim!

**Camus:** Então bate uma pra gente? Digo, digo... A foto, é claro!

**Mu (depois que tiraram a foto): **O melhor foi o que você disse sem querer... Depois a sua cara, totalmente vermelha! Hahaha!

**Saga: **Deba, por que não põe seu traje de banho e vamos nadar um pouco?

**Aldebaran (vestido com uma sunga e uma camisa de cor xadrez): **Esse**é** meu traje de banho.

**Saga: **HAHA! Tá lindo como tabuleirão de xadrez.

**Aldebaran (empurra Saga que cai desesperado na água): **Hunf!

**Aioros:** Não liga pra ele não... Ele tem inveja de você ser tão ridículo.

**Aldebaran: **Como é?

**Aioros:** Digo... Quer ir tomar um suco?

**Aldebaran: **Perfeito. Deixe-me só fazer _isso_. – Disse, ao empurrar Saga novamente na água, já que estava em terra.

**Saga (antes de cair): **Ai, ai! Nãã—

**Aldebaran: **Podemos ir, Oros.

**Saga (novamente em chão firme, mas ensopado): **Esse daí me derrubou duas vezes na água!

**Milo:** Quer que eu o derrube também?

**Saga:** Você seria capaz de derrubar esse muro que é o Aldebaran?

**Milo:** Na primeira vez que ele aparecesse eu pegava e derrubava ele e dava-lhe um soooo... –tchibum- – Proclamou socando o ar e, antes de terminar, caiu na água.

**Shura:** O que Milo ia dizer? Que ia dar um soco em Aldebaran?! Então, Saga, que acontece por aqui?

**Saga: **Nada especial. É que Milo caiu na água e... Espere! Ele não voltou ainda!

**Shura:** Puxa!

**Saga (agachado na beira da piscina):** Milo! MILO!

**Milo (que surge vindo da direita, já fora da piscina): **Que aconteceu?

**Saga (levanta-se):** Milo não saiu da água ainda! Milo, aí vou eeeeu! – Ao dizer, caiu dando uma estrondosa barrigada na água.

**Milo e Shura (ambos balançando a cabeça negativamente):** Tsc, tsc...

**Milo:** Agora deu de cair sozinho, coitado...

Então o dia passou-se muito rapidamente para os cavaleiros. Muitas outras confusões ocorreram ao longo do dia, bem como ainda muitas vão acontecer...

**Aioros: **Se você quer saber o que vai acontecer nesse hotel em Acapulco, não perca os próximos capítulos nesse mesmo profile e no mesmo link!

* * *

**Notas do Autor**

_Obrigado a todos pelos reviews! Espero que estejam gostando da história. E, por fim, a fanfic será escrita assim ("Teatro"). Dá um ritmo mais rápido e dá para descrever as cenas de modo que fiquem mais engraçadas. Eu acho..._

_Com certas perguntas das reviews, eu não sei o futuro da fic ainda. Por exemplo, o_Homem Nuclear _é de _Chapolin._Ou seja, ainda não tenho certeza se ele será adicionado na história – mas pode ser que sim. Afinal, os únicos vídeos de _Chapolin_em Acapulco, no _Youtube_, estão em espanhol (_Un Chapulín en Acapulco_). MAS para felicidade da nação, eu falo espanhol! Aee! Então, posso pegar, sim, alguns elementos de _Chapolin._ Ou não._

**(1). **_Esse é o nome antigo do hotel (época _Chaves_). Hoje, chama-se, em espanhol, _Emporio Acapulco.

* * *

**Comentários (inúteis) do autor par as reviews**

**Morgane Le Fay: **Pois é, Afrodite e Máscara andam juntos mas se alfinetam como cão e gato! (Força de expressão, porque eu mesmo nunca vi um cão espetando um gato com um alfinete...)

**Lady Diana: **Grande Di! Haha, cena do Kiko e Chaves é uma boa! Obrigado pelos elogios! Ah, como eu disse acima, não sei se haverá componentes de Chapolin. Mas quem sabe?

**Tenshiaburame: **Haha, aqui está a continuação! Mas o que ainda está por vir também?!


	3. Avisos do mural

Os farofeiros

**Os farofeiros**

Capítulo 3

•

A noite tinha chegado e todos estavam indo para o salão de refeições. Porém, no meio do caminho, a luz acabou, deixando todos no mais puro breu.

**Mu:** Tá tudo escuro!

**Saga:** Psiu, cuidado alguém aí. Olha a mão, olha a mão!

**MDM:** Droga, levaram minha carteira!

**Milo:** **T.T **EU TENHO MEDO DE ESCURO!

**Aldebaran:** Segura meu braço, Milo. AAAAAAI, EU DISSE O BRAÇO!

**Aioros:** Estou nervoso! Mas sei que a energia vai voltar em 1... 1... 1... Que vem depois do 1? AAH! **T.T**

**Shura:** Oros, por que você, depois, não vai tomar um copo de água mais açúcar?

**Aioros:** PORQUE EU NÃO SEI A RECEITA!

**Shura: O.O**

**Saga:** Pois eu ensino: é ÁGUA MAIS AÇÚCAR!

**Aioros:** MAS EU NÃO SEI QUAL MISTURA PRIMEIRO!

Após essa conversa no escuro, a luz voltou e todos puderam ter seu jantar em paz.

**Afrodite:** Só não gostei do jantar daqui...

**Milo:** Afrodite nasceu num navio, de tão enjoado que é.

Assim, acabaram a janta e voltaram para seus quartos, ainda conversando coisas triviais.

**Aldebaran:** Mesmo assim, ainda vou ficar uma semana falando fino! **T.T**

**Aioros:** Mas não pense que eu sempre confundo alhos com car...

**Todos:** CALABOCA, antes que você fale besteira!

**Saga:** Vamos ter que dar uma surra nele com um gato morto até esse gato miar.

Finalmente, foram para seus quartos dormir.

•

O sol já tinha saído há um tempo. Porém, os cavaleiros ainda ficaram dormindo, com exceção de alguns como Aldebaran, Aioros e Mu. Estes estavam conversando num sofá na recepção, esperando todos acordarem para tomar o café.

Entretanto, outros já haviam acordado e se arrumavam para descer.

**Aldebaran (que voltou para o quarto e batia na porta):** Ei!

**Saga:** Quem é?

**Aldebaran:** É o frio... 

**Saga:** Não adianta bater, que eu não deixo você ent...

**Aldebaran:** Fica quieto, Saga! Sou eu!

**Saga:** Aldebaran?

**Aldebaran:** É! Difícil, viu!

**Saga:** Já vou abrir...

Em outros quartos...

**Camus:** Puxa, aqui é realmente grande...

**Milo (que chega perto de Camus):** É verdade. É muito bonito aqui.

**Camus:** Quer uma bala?

**Milo:** Hã? Não, obrigado...

**Camus:** Esse hotel... Foi amor à primeira vista!

**Milo:** A 2ª a Saori paga no cartão em 3 vezes sem juros.

Assim, Camus sai e deixa Milo olhando todo o hotel.

**Milo (ouvindo um barulho alto, o de Camus caindo):** Hehe Camus, ficou até que horas bebendo?

**Camus:** Bebi coisa nenhuma! **u.u**

Com o passar dos minutos, outros acordavam.

**Máscara Da Morte (se espreguiçando):** WHUAAA! Bom dia, peixes.

**Afrodite:** Bom dia, Pica-pau.

**MDM:** Tá bonito... Cabelo seu tá parecendo um Miojo.

**Afrodite:** E você com o cabelo em forma de poodle! Ei! Antes de vir para cá, você cortou o cabelo, não?

**MDM:** Sim... **o.õ**

**Afrodite:** E não mandou processar o cara?

**MDM (tacando almofada na cara de Afrodite):** Fica quieto aí, pirarucu de meia tigela!

Por fim, depois de todos acordados, estavam na mesa do café. Tomavam café, leite, comiam pão e conversavam coisas bobas.

**Aioros:** Mas o nosso quarto é um espetáculo, não sei o de vocês... Tem até bebedouro no quarto!

**Shura:** **O.O **AQUILO É BIDÊ!

**Saga:** Se continuar assim, vamos ter que abatê-lo a tiros...

**Mu:** Daqui a pouco tá entrando um grupo escolar dizendo que nós somos o museu de horrores!

**Aioros:** Mas Shura, aquela televisão que você mexeu ontem já pifou de novo. Tá sem imagem.

**Shura:** Televisão?!

**Aioros:** Aquela que fica exatamente embaixo da janela.

**Shura:** Mas aquilo é ar-condicionado! **O.O**

Após confusões do café da manhã, foram para a enorme piscina do Hotel.

**Mu:** Acho que vou nadar...

**Camus (sentado):** Mas cuidado para não se molhar!

**Milo (para uma garota):** Puxa, que bonito biquíni...! Bom, com sua licença... O sol, o mar, a vida! (E assim, andava de ré, até cair no colo de Camus, sentado).

**Camus:** Seu idiota! Não olha por onde anda e... Milo, é você?! Ah... SAIA DE CIMA DO MEU COLO IMEDIATAMENTE! E VÊ SE TOMA TINO!

**Milo:** Na verdade, o que eu preciso é tomar um assento... Dá licença, viu, ternurinha?

**Aldebaran (mais adiante, se encontrando com MDM na beira da piscina):** Pois isso aqui é praticamente um conto de fadas!

**MDM:** Contigo junto mais parece um conto de bruxas!

**Aldebaran (empurra com vontade MDM na água):** Mas até aqui? Atrevido! **u.u**

**Mu (no outro lado, também na beira da piscina):** Aioros, você precisa de apoio. Acho que deve se apoiar no Shura.

**Aioros (se apóia no ombro de Shura, com a mão, e este naturalmente cai na piscina):** Ops...

**Mu (olhando para Shura cuspindo água dentro da piscina e depois para Oros):** Mas não literalmente! **O.o**

•

Algumas horas depois, todos estavam na areia, na orla da praia. Alguns dos cavaleiros faziam castelinhos de areia.

**Saga:** Sinceramente, vocês precisam de um hospício.

**Mu:** Oros, que tá fazendo?

**Aioros:** Outro castelinho.

**Mu**: Eu te ajudo.

Saga pensou: "já que não posso vencê-los, junto-me a eles!". Curiosamente, ele fez o maior e mais bonito castelo, praticamente um medieval.

**Saga:** Cof, cof.

**MDM (sussurrando para Afrodite num canto):** Psiu, Frô... Você não acha que seria legal destruir os castelinhos?

**Afrodite:** E correr o risco desses homens ficarem enfurecidos? Taí, gostei. ATACAR!

Mal olharam e tiveram seus castelinhos destruídos. Os principais construtores se enfureceram:

**Saga, Aioros:** Agora sim a gente parte a cara de vocês!

Então saíram correndo por toda Acapulco.

**Camus (enterrado na areia):** Por que não esquecem isso de uma vez e se enterram na areia? É tão gostoso!

**Aioria (falando baixo):** Sinceramente, é uma boa que Aldebaran não queria se enterrar. Já imaginou? Ia precisar do equivalente ao rio Nilo, mas em areia!

**MDM e Afrodite (correndo e rodando, junto com Aioros e Saga, ao redor de uma senhora):** Ai, não, não, não, era brincadeira!

Nisso, a maioria vai se enterrando – mas sendo pisados por MDM, Afrodite, Saga e Aioros que corriam como crianças.

**Afrodite (arfando):** Arf, arf, não dá pra descansar um pouco?

**Aioros:** Urf, uf, sim, dá.

**Saga:** Arf... E agora, já dá?

**MDM:** Fiiuu... Acho que sim e...

Antes de Máscara acabar, levou umas _bulachadas_ de Aiorios, e Afrodite de Saga.

•

O barulho dos talheres e ruídos de conversa eram unânimes no salão. Todos já jantavam, pois era noite. Foi quando um cartaz chamou a atenção de Saga e Aioros.

**Saga e Aioros (lendo ao mesmo tempo):** _"O Hotel Acapulco Continental será palco para um filme. Para maior envolvimento com os hospedados, haverá um sorteio, onde alguém desse hotel fará parte do filme! Aguarde!"_

**Saga:** Filme? HIHIHEHEHAHA! Agora a coisa vai!

**Aiolos (lendo outro cartaz):** _"Favor avisar a enfermeira de plantão sobre um louco solto no hotel. Ele chama a si mesmo de Homem Nuclear..."_

•

_**N.A!**_

_Vocês pediram, aí está! Já que as reviews são as coisas mais importantes (Sim! Por isso deixem muitas! Hahaha!), atendi ao pedido. Estão aí Homem Nuclear e o filme (ocorrem em _Chapolin_)._

_E realmente peço desculpas pelo ULTRA atraso na postagem. Mas agora a coisa ta mais leve, e férias tão aí. E logo o fim dessa fic._


	4. De ator e louco todo mundo tem um pouco

**OS FAROFEIROS**

_Capítulo 4_

_De ator e louco todo mundo tem um pouco_

_

* * *

  
_

Era muito cedo, mas o dia já estava claro. Devagar, os cavaleiros chegavam em duplas ao restaurante. O local possuía ar-condicionado, gelando o metal das cadeiras inteiramente pretas e acochadas.

Sentavam-se duas duplas em cada mesa, feita de madeira com coloração bege. Os pratos, brancos e lisos, ficavam entre os talheres brilhantes, próximos a um pequeno vaso com plantinhas ao centro da mesa.

**Aioros** _(pegando algumas fatias de mussarela, começa a cochichar)_: Ei, Saga. Vamos ver o mural. O sorteio aconteceu ontem à noite!

**Saga:** Verdade! Com certeza eu ganhei. Serei um astro...!

**Aioros:** ... um astro de _Robinwood_!

**Saga **_(bravo)_**:** Aioros, você sabe a diferença entre você e esse pão no meu prato? É que o pão tem miolo!

Sem entender, Aioros acompanhou Saga pelo refeitório, sob alguns olhares curiosos de seus amigos. Ficaram boquiabertos com o papel pregado no mural.

"_CAVALEIROS DO ZODÍACO – O FILME! Aqui o espaço é pequeno para maiores informações, mas o ganhador do papel é... AIOROS, que viverá o papel de AIOROS!"_

**Saga:** Isso não faz o menor sentido! Isso é coisa da Saori. Ela vendeu nossos nomes!

**Aioros:** Gente, mas que sorte! Eu vou interpretar eu mesmo! Preciso pensar como eu vou me interpretar...

Enquanto isso, os outros cavaleiros também conversavam.

**Afrodite:** Eu prefiro comer um _Biscrock_**(1)** que comer isso aqui.

**Máscara da Morte **_(dando uma sutil chave de braço por trás de Afrodite)_: Para de reclamar, isso ta ficando chato! _(Então sai e vai pra mesa)_

**Dite: **Hm, eu já tava é gostando!

**Aioros: **Máscara, não trate o Dite como se fosse um cão sargento! Como disse Paulo Coelho em seu livro "Diário de um Bago"**(2)**, "mamai-vos uns aos outros"! Aliás, o Dite pode te denunciar pro Ibrahma!

**Saga**_ (arrancando tufos do próprio cabelo)_: MAS CALE-SE, CALE-SE, VOCÊ ME DEIXA LOOOUCO! Na verdade, você deixa qualquer um louco! Pega esse bacon**(3)** e vamos sentar. Eu ainda arranco sua cabeça, tiro-lhe a _corcunda_ e depois te passo o ferro na sua... deixa pra lá, vai.

**Aioros:** Mas esse bacon passou do ponto!

**Miro:** Não só passou do ponto como subiu na calçada e atropelou as pessoas. Horrível, parece um filé de gambá.

Todos que estavam próximos deram várias risadas com Miro. Depois do café tomado, cada um subiu ao seu apartamento e desceram novamente assim que se aprontaram para passar mais um dia na praia e na piscina do hotel.

* * *

Na areia, uma bolsa feminina estava sendo revirada por homem alto e magro, porém malhado, usando um shorts branco. Outro, quase da mesma altura e não tão malhado como o primeiro, vestia uma camisa listrada e usava uma calça comprida. O primeiro homem saiu correndo com a bolsa, e o outro veio logo em seguida e o derrubou.

**Diretor **_(levantando da sua cadeira e com um megafone)_: COOOORTA! Alguém me diz quem é esse homem?

**??? **_(o de camisa, que derrubou o segundo)_: É um ladrão. Eu o peguei levando a bolsa da mulher.

**Diretor **_(apontando o megafone)_: Estou perguntando de você.

**???:** Ah, eu sou o _Cavaleiro Nuclear. _**:D** Por quê?

**Diretor:** Porque o que você está vendo não é nenhum roubo, e sim a cena de um ator que está interpretando o papel de um ladrão, e então... Espere, quem você disse que é? **O.õ**

**C.N: **O Cavaleiro Nuclear!

**Enfermeira **_(aparenta ser um pouco mais velha que os demais, vestida inteiramente de branco)_: Senhor Trocadilho! Há 1 hora que estou te procurando!

**C.N:** Temos cavaleiros por aqui?

**Enfermeira: **No jardim do hotel tem um monte! Vamos! **^^'**

O Cavaleiro Nuclear sai, então, dando passos largos e demorados. A explicação disso vem com a enfermeira.

**Enfermeira:** O Cavaleiro Nuclear sempre corre em câmera lenta...

**Diretor **_(de volta ao megafone)_: Acho que agora podemos voltar às filmagens! Todos em seus postos! Ação!

"**Atriz" **_(na cena do filme, vendo sua bolsa roubada)_: Não! Um assalto! Oh, quem poderá me defender?

**Aioros: **EEEEEEU! Ei, _peraí_...

**Diretor: **COOOORTA! Que foi agora?

**Aioros:** Não contavam com a astúcia _dela_! Saori, você é a mocinha do filme?!

**Saori-atriz:** Eu _sempre_ sou a mocinha, Oros.

**Aioros:** Não to entendendo!

**Saori:** Bom, eu resolvi financiar um filme. Aproveitei que nossas empresas tão em crise e resolvi investir em algo novo. Todo mundo conhece os cavaleiros. Agora Vocês vão virar aqueles super-heróis que salvam o dia.

**Aioros:** O dia, não. Só meio dia. É, porque qualquer missão nossa só temos 12 horas pra resolver tudo. Mas não vem ao caso. Saga tinha razão! Você vai fazer de nós heróis americanos! **u.u**

**Saori:** Que isso! Só vamos ganhar grana, Oros. Aí vamos poder fazer várias coisas!

**Aioros:** Isso é uma afirmação ou uma proposta? **o.O **Aliás, ta um espetáculo só de biquíni, Saori. Hahaha!

**Diretor:** Podemos gravar? **x.x **AÇÃO!

**Saori:** Não! Um assalto! Oh, quem poderá me defender?

**Aioros:** EEEEEU! EEEU tenho uma coisa pra falar.

**Diretor:** **.** COOOORTA! E agora, meu Deus do céu?

**Aioros:** Tem um casal se _fufunhando_**(4) **ali atrás. É um casal 10. Ela é o 1 e ele é o 0. Devassos, parece que vieram de Sodoma e Gangorra!

Após se organizarem mais uma vez, o Diretor isolou a área devido à quantidade de curiosos. Sentou-se em sua cadeira, respirou fundo e bradou para o reinício das filmagens. Era uma outra cena, com Saori e Aioros bem próximos ao mar, chegando a molhá-los até os joelhos.

**Saori:** Oh, e agora, quem poderá me defender?

**Aioros **_(pulando e surgindo do além)_: EEEU!

**Saori:** Aioros de Sagitário!

**Aioros:** Não contavam com minhas... _(uma onda bate e o derruba, quando começa a se afogar)._

O Diretor, de seu lugar, apenas apoiou a cabeça na mão e a girou negativamente. Pelo visto, demorariam para concluir esse filme.

* * *

Enquanto as filmagens não saíam do lugar, no hotel ficaram alguns cavaleiros. Como é de costume, discutiam um tema incomum: quem mergulhava melhor.

**Shura:** É bem fácil decidir qual dos dois mergulha melhor. Vocês pulam e eu avalio cada um.

**Miro:** Isso aí! Mas é claro que eu sou mil vezes melhor que o Máscara.

**Máscara da Morte:** Você é quem pensa! Vou mergulhar primeiro e provar que EU sou muito melhor! Prepare sua nota 10, Shura, porque aí vou eu! Miro, aprenda comigo. Depois não venha brigar, porque se vier, eu te pego e te jooooooo... _(Máscara agarrara sua própria nuca com a mão direita e se auto-golpeou, não conseguindo terminar a frase)_.

**Miro:** hahahahahaha!

**Shura: **UNIDOS DO AUTO MERGULHO! NOTA... 10!

**Miro: **Posso saber o que significa esse dez?

**Shura:** A nota que o Máscara ganhou no mergulho, oras!

**Miro:** Ah é? Pois veja isso! _(sai correndo e se joga n'água praticamente de pé, sem efeito nenhum)_.

Shura simplesmente levanta a mão esquerda e deixa dois dedos pra cima, enquanto balança a cabeça pra esquerda e pra direita. Enquanto fazia isso, Aioria chegou com algumas bóias de plástico penduradas nos braços.

**Aioria:** Shura, você viu Miro por ai? Meu irmão me pediu mais cedo pra entregar isso pro Miro, mas não deu tempo... É que ele não sabe nadar.

**Shura:** Por isso ainda não saiu da água! Puxa! Tinha me esquecido! Ele quase se afogou no fim do capítulo dois!

**Aioria: **Eu vou salvar Miro! _(E mergulha de cabeça na piscina)_

**Shura: **Socorro! Cavaleiro ao mar!

**Aioria **_(tirando alguém do fundo da piscina pelos cabelos)_: Não se preocupe, eu já o peguei!

**Saga:** Que que foi, que que foi, que que há? Não posso nem mais mergulhar em paz?

**Aioria:** Desculpe! _(e afunda novamente Saga na água)_.

Aioria encontra Miro se afogando na parte mais rasa da piscina. Quando ambos se levantam, a água bate nas canelas. Isso deixa Aioria extremamente revoltando, passando uma rasteira em Miro.

**Miro **_(depois de afogar-se)_: Para ver mais confusões, afogamentos e filmagens, não percam o próximo capítulo. Nesse mesmo link, nesse mesmo profile.

* * *

**Notas do Autor**

**

* * *

  
**

**1 – Biscrock **é uma espécie de... Biscoito para cachorros.

**2 – Título original:** _Diário de um Mago_

**3 – Bacon?** Muitos podem achar estranho, mas hotéis com muitos turistas (principalmente norte-americanos) podem servir ovos e bacon por exemplo.

**4 – Fufunhar.** Verbo advindo da mente de Aioros. Interprete como quiser.

_P.S: Me matem pelo atraso! Peço milhões de desculpas, pra compensar os milhões de meses sem atualizar!_

_P.S__2__: Nessa fanfic, Aioros ficou bem burrinho. No começo, achei que fosse cair bem essa característica. Agora, depois de tanto tempo, acho que isso só fica bem em Seiya. Mas, como ele começou assim, que termine assim_.


End file.
